skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
Pantheons are unions of players, similar to clans or guilds in other online games. __TOC__ Creating a Pantheon One player can start a Pantheon for 50'000 Credits. The Founder of the Pantheon then has 7 days to find another two members. The Pantheon will be disbanded if this deadline is not met. (It is unknown if the currency is lost or it gets refunded.) Benefits and Development After joining a Pantheon, adepts can be send to special pantheon missions, where they can gather Construction Resources. These resources are needed to advance development. Since the amount of needed resources is tremendous, pantheons are forced to gather lots of immortals to achieve them in a reasonable time. Players are given the incentive to join and help a Pantheon thrive by contribution, whether it's resources, time or by completing missions, or all the above. In return, the player receives bonuses to their stats, new abilities that improve defense, better crowd control and damage output as well as useful items for their adepts among other bonuses which can only be purchased with special currency. This currency is obtained through rewards from participation in Pantheon Wars and other Pantheon activities. Pantheon Hierarchy Leaders are called Commanders and have the same Rank of authority as the Founder. The only thing they cannot do is remove the Founder from the Pantheon. Pantheons must have 3 Commanders minimum, and are allowed to assign up to 15 Commanders. A Commander that is offline for 3 weeks will automatically demoted back to Member. If the number of Commanders falls below the minimum the system will assign the position based on earliest join date of a member that has signed in within the last 48 hours and has been in the Pantheon at least 7 days. Players cannot participate in Pantheon Wars or Distortions if they have been in the Pantheon less than 7 days. Players that leave a pantheon or are expelled from one are also unable to participate in pantheon activities for 7 days. Pantheon Structures The Pantheon has many available buildings to construct in it's Stronghold. The construction can only begin once the clan has enough credits for the desired building - then a vote to approve the construction can be held and the Pantheon members can vote for the construction or against it. If the vote is approved, Construction Resources will become available through Order Missions. Pantheon Chambers The pantheon chambers provide room for members of the pantheon. The more room there is the more members can join the pantheon. (Please update the Member Capacity fields below.) Stronghold The Stronghold is the main structure of the Pantheon and resembles the overall progression of your Pantheon. The Research Center and Fort are prerequisites required to unlock specific Pantheon structures. Sanctuary "Allows you to participate in Pantheon Wars, as well as assign Legionnaires." "Sanctuary is a challenge to others. The pantheon that builds it proclaims their intention to fight others for the territories." Both a Rank 1 Sanctuary and a Rank 1 Training Hall are unlocked once the Rank 2 Fort is completed in the Stronghold. A Heraldic Workshop allows the commanders to create and edit the emblem of the pantheon. It opens up the Emblem Editor section of the Pantheon 'O' menu. It costs a minimum of 300'000 Credits to create or change an Emblem. Some Insignia and Base patterns are part of the cost, and some cost an additional 1'000'000 Credits to use. additional 1'000'000 Credits to use. The cost to build the Heraldic Workshop is 2'500'000 Credits and 4000 Construction Resources plus Credits. The Training Hall allow Commanders to assign Legionnaires to fight in Pantheon Wars. A Rank 1 Training Hall is included in the cost of the Sanctuary, and it allows for up to 50 Legionnaires to be assigned by a pantheon Commander. A Rank 2 Training Hall allows for 100 Legionnaires and costs 3'000'000 Credits plus 5'000 Construction Resources to build. Power Unit Supplies all buildings in the pantheon Stronghold with energy. A Power Unit can be unlocked by building an Academy rank 1, and it will come with an Improved Condenser rank 1 by default. The Power Unit can be improved by upgrading the rank of the Improved Condenser or building a Converter. "The energy heart of the pantheon. Grathon reactor created using Flavius's blueprints." The Improved Condenser delivers a fixed amount of 1000 energy per rank. Energy level listed in the Table below shows how much is provided at that particular rank. "Additional coolers will allow you to 'speed up' the power unit, which results in an increase in energy output." The Converter transforms part the Prestige of pantheon members into energy for pantheon structures. It delivers 1 point of energy per every 600 prestige from every pantheon member, rounded down to the nearest whole number. Please note that a member with 600 to 1199 prestige still provides only 1 energy from, and that a member 599 or less would provide zero energy, from the Converter. "Unusual but extremely effective technology. It lets the gods turn their power into energy." Distortion Analyzer The distortion analyzer is unlocked by completing academy rank 4. It enables the ability to join distortion fights with the pantheon. Special Operations Headquarters The special operations headquarters provide special items that can be used in your follower's missions, which can be purchased for Myrrh drops in the market. Each Analysis Department rank unlocks more item choices. Triumph Square The triumph square provides bonuses to various stats in the form of Obelisiks of Strength, Luck, Valor and Spirit. Though all Obelisks can be upgraded individually, the triumph square comes with Rank 1 Obelisks of each type, so the minimum energy consumption of the triumph square is 3000 energy. A member of the pantheon can get the bonus for all of the obelisks by purchasing them for Myrrh Drops from the Pantheon Bonuses menu. (Please update Rank 1 and 2 Stat Bonuses below. They are from before the update buffed them. Rank 3 through 5 are current. Myrrh Drop cost for Rank 2 and Rank 3 may also need to be corrected.) Ether Projector The ether projector enables the ability to research personal defenses against different types of damage. Each member of the pantheon can research resistances in cold, radiation, hypnosis, electricity and poison. The maximum researchable resistance is determined by the rank of the projection amplifier. Pantheon Wars One of a Commander's primary tasks is to prepare their fighters for the Pantheon Wars – weekly battles held between members of opposing Pantheons. These battles include PVE missions as well as PVP battles. Wars involve up to 100 players from developed Pantheons and they are divided into two groups. 50 fighters are send to PVP battles and another 50 are sent to take part in PVE trials. God forms are allowed in these battles and are even encouraged. If the battle is won, the victors gain control of a specific territory for a week. This territory generates income and provides unique rewards for the Pantheon members like enhancements to the upper Rank of their Ascension Atlas, unlocking special costumes and vehicles and access to credits, Sparks and consumable resources. Gallery Pantheon Interface Stronghold2.jpg player group in Skyforge.jpg Pantheons.jpg|It was on the Pantheon page at the official website. Not sure if it's related at all actually. Category:Gameplay Category:Pantheon Category:Navigation/Gameplay